Touch and go
by carmi-bear
Summary: Set Straight after the ending of 4 13, Andy is in the operating room with Sam, when the machines go off, does Sam wake up? Can they go back to the way they used to be straight away or will it take time to mend things between them? How is Chole doing? Is Dov coping with everything going on? or will he lose his patience and lose the plot? suck at writing summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

Touch and go

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A:N 2: This idea popped into my head today, it will start at the end of episode 4 13, it's a Sam and Andy story , but will also have dov and Chloe in it as well, I'm not sure how long it will be, but it wouldn't get out of my head, I hope you all enjoy it. This first chapter will just be Sam and Andy but I promise you there will be some Chloe and Dov in this story as well.

I hope you all enjoy it

Chapter one

The machine's went off, and Andy just stood there, watching them work on Sam trying to save his life, watching her whole word come crashing down.

this wasn't supposed to happen, nobody was meant to get hurt, but people did and Andy was mad, upset and heartbroken at the same time.

Andy held her breath for a moment, watching all the machines go back on, making all sorts of noises, hoping and praying it was all a good sign.

the Dr looked over at Andy for a moment and smiled and nodded his head at her, showing her it was a good sign.

Andy sighed in relief, feeling her heart feel like it was not broken anymore.

Sam's eyes opened up and he looked slightly around the room, as much as he could.

He started looking at the doctors, and started to panic because he didn't recognise anyone in the room.

he started to cough, and panic because he didn't know where he was. His voice was raspy, he felt like he couldn't breath properly.

suddenly , he remembered the ambulance, and how Andy was in it with him.

"McNally", Sam started to say. The doctors looked over at Andy, who nodded her head to them and the Doctors smiled and motioned Andy to go closer to Sam, silently telling her it was okay, he was okay.

Andy smiled and went and sat next to Sam and in the seat next to him and took his head.

in his state, Sam still had to know if Andy was okay, he moved his week hand and took hers in his hand slowly.

Andy sighed closed her eyes and stood up and leaned over Sam and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"I'm right here, I'm going to hold onto you and I'm never going to let you go", Andy said quietly into his ear.

suddenly, Sam started to relax and started to close his eyes and fell asleep suddenly.

"it's a good thing his resting, he needs it", The doctor assured Andy, who nodded her head and wiped some tears away from her face.

three hours later, Sam was finally in his own hospital room, and Andy was right by his bed side.

suddenly Andy felt a hand in her hand, squeezing her hand gently, she looked over and saw Sam trying to smile at her.

Andy got up and leaned over his bed and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"You're okay", Sam breathed out, making Andy look at him and shake her head.

Sam understood what Andy was thinking just by looking at her.

he moved around the bed trying to make room for her, and motioned for her to move the bedrail .

so Andy did as he told her and laid down next to Sam.

With his good hand, Sam wrapped his arm around her, trying to get her to get comfy.

he put his neck near Andy's neck, making Andy sigh and let out a breath.

"stay", Sam whispered into her Andy.

Andy took his face in her free arm and leaned up and kissed Sam's forehead again.

"okay", she said quietly .

they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

A:N: 2: please tell me what you all think, I know this might not happen in real life, but please remember this is fan fiction, if you haven't got anything nice to say, please don't bother writing a review .


	2. Chapter 2

Touch and Go

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue, I only own the story I am writing.

A:N:2: wow thank you for the reviews followers and favourites for this story already, I am happy you are all enjoying it already, once again, I am not sure how long this story w will be, I will just see where it takes me for now, this chapter will have bits of Chloe and Dov in it, as promised but don't worry, it will still have Sam and Andy in it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the first one. Now I am not sure whether Dov knows what happened with Sam or Oliver, so I'm going to guess he didn't sorry if that annoys anyone.

Chapter two

Outside Chloe's Hospital Room- the next day

Dov sat in the chair in the hallway for what felt forever. Chloe's husband wouldn't let him in the room with Chloe, but he didn't want to leave that seat in the hallway , that was next to Chloe's room in the hospital, he couldn't leave that spot he was in.

no matter how upset he was right now with everything that had been going on, and what he had learned about the lady who he had fallen hard for, he just couldn't get up and leave, although he really wanted too.

he was so hurt confused and lost right now, he didn't know where he belonged. when he saw his best friend Chris, he got up and started walking towards him, knowing the look on Chris's face.

"we found Oliver, Sam was shot, he's okay now", Chris said shaking his head.

"what do you mean you found Oliver? what happened?", Dov asked his best friend.

Chris sighed and shook his head, forgetting that Dov had no idea what had happened.

"Kevin ford, he kidnapped Oliver, he's okay though, he's in here for observation, he'll be going home tomorrow", Chris said nodding his head to his best friend hoping that would make him feel better.

"Sam , how is he?", Dov asked his best friend. Dov and Sam weren't close, but he knew how much Sam meant to Andy, weather they were together or not.

Chris took a deep breath and looked at his friend and sighed, there was no easy way of saying this so he just said it.

"it was touch and go for a bit, while they were operating on him, the machines went off, it was bad Dov", Chris said shaking his head.

Dov sunk into the seat he was sitting in and took a deep breath thinking about how all of this happened who to blame for it all .

Dov knew that blaming someone wasn't fair, but right at this moment he did not care one bit.

Dov saw Andy walking towards him, and he got up and walked over to her and grabbed her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Sam is tough he will get through this", Dov said quietly into her Andy's ear. all Andy could do was nod her head and listen to her friends words, hoping he was right.

Andy moved away from Dov and took a seat and dragged him over to the chair next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Sam is fine, he's in recovery, he's okay Dov", Andy said softly to her friend. dov let out a breath and leaned over and hugged his friend tightly once again.

"that's good news" , Dov said to his friend, nodding his head. Andy looked over at Chris and he just shrugged his shoulders, showing that he didn't know what to s ay or what to do to help his best friend.

just then, hole's hospital room door opened and Chloe's doctor came out of the room. Dov stood up hopefully, but his whole body shaking.

"she's going for the sugary, her husband is doing it , you can go in", The doctor said softly to dov, and he wasn't sure what to do.

after all these hours, waiting fighting to help his girlfriend, her husband finally lets Dov go and see her? that was confusing for dov.

"Dov , Chloe needs you", Andy said softly to him, but Dov just looked at Andy and shook his head.

"she lied to me Andy, she didn't tell me a whole heap of things, how can I just go in that room with her husband in there", Dov asked Andy and shook his head.

Andy's phone went off and she looked over at Chris and sighed. Sam was looking for her, she had to go.

"Sam's looking for me", She said quietly to her friends.

Chris and Dov look at each other and smiled at each other, happy that Sam and Andy were finally sorting things out, Dov and Chris always knew in a way that Sam an d Andy belonged together.

"it's okay, go see Sam, I'll let you know if there is any change", Dov promised Andy.

Andy sighed and hugged Dov and left quickly to go and check up on Sam.

Dov looked at the door to Chloe's room and looked back at Chris, who nodded his head to dov.

dov sighed and nodded his head and went into Chloe's hospital room.

Wes left Dov in the room with Chloe, knowing Dov needed some time alone.

this wasn't fair on Wes, and he would hate to admit it, but he felt sorry for Dov.

Dov just sat in the chair next to Chloe's bed, didn't say a word, he just took her hand and held on to it tightly.

he stood up and moved some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"You need to wake up and get better price, I just got you, you can't leave me now ", Dov said kissing her forehead softly.

Dov took his place back in the chair and did not let go of Chloe's hand.

Sam's hospital room- that afternoon

Andy slowly made her way into Sam's hospital room. she closed the door quietly and quietly made her way to his bed.

when she got closer to Sam's bed, her body started to shake, but her legs wanted her to move closer to the bed, so she took one step at a time, as slow as possible , that was the only way she was going to get there.

Sam opened up his eyes and watched Andy as soon as he heard the hospital door open.

He sighed and watched her carefully walk to him as much as he could take it. when he couldn't take seeing her broken face, body, he sighed and sat up.

"McNally", Andy heard Sam say to her, but all she could do is turn around and look at him, her body not letting her walk, not letting her do a thing.

but Sam gave her that look, the look that meant the world to her. His emotions always showed.

and the look he was giving her right then, made her heart melt all over again.

So Andy ran as fast as she could to Sam's bed, and when she got there, she went straight to the rail on the bed, trying to put it down, so that she could lie down next to Sam, touch him, feel him, that was what she needed right then.

Sam helped put the bed rail down and helped her on the bed.

when she was comfy on his good side of his body, he kissed her temple softly.

"I'm right here, and if I have anything to do with it, I won't be going away for a very long time, not when I just got you back into my life", Sam whispered against Andy's temple.

A few minutes after Sam said that to Andy, she was sound asleep in his arms, and that is the way Sam wanted it to stay.

he wanted Andy McNally to sleep in his arms that night, it's what he wanted,, it was what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

touch and go

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue, I only own the story I am writing

A:N2: once again I would like to thank you all for the kind reviews favourites and followers for this story, it all means a lot to me, I know that I am updating this story a lot and none of my others right now, but that's just because ideas just keep coming to me for this story.

I hope you all like this chapter as much as you have liked the other two.

Chapter three

8:30pm that night- Sam's hospital room

Sam had been awake for no more than ten minutes, just lying in his bed, watching Andy sleeping in his arms. He needed to move his arm, just to get the feeling back in it, but he didn't want to wake Andy up. If he was honest with himself, he had missed Andy sleeping in his arms a lot more than he had realised.

Andy started to stir, and Sam just watched her for a few minutes, just happy to watch her wake up, this was another part of the mornings he had missed a lot, even waking up, Andy McNally was the most beautiful women he had ever been with.

Sam lent over a bit and kissed the top of Andy's forehead, just because he was that close to her, and he needed his lips to touch her again, after all this time apart.

Andy slowly opened up her eyes and looked into Sam's eyes.

she sat up and kissed him more, making Sam moan into her mouth softly. things got a bit carried away and Andy ended up on Sam, attacking his neck.

Sam pulled away and kissed Andy's forehead and she got comfy on his good side again.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing she was feeling what he was feeling at that moment.

"I'm sorry", he said slightly out of breath to Andy, who just looked at him and smirked at him.

Sam looked at her confused for a moment and noticed the look in her eyes.

He shook his her head at Andy , saying quietly to her that it wasn't a good idea to t do what she was thinking of doing.

Andy just shook her head and as close to Sam's ear as she could ."Just relax", she said softly into his ear, making Sam close his eyes and let out a deep breath as Andy disappeared under the sheet covers

all of a sudden Sam felt his pants going down his legs, and all he could do was grab a pillow and moan softly into it as he put it over his face.

twenty minutes later, Sam was lying on his back, still trying to control his breathing. His legs shook a bit when he felt Andy pull his pants back on him, and suddenly , he was pulling her to his good side.

He shook his head and held onto her tightly as he kissed her softly on her forehead.

"You are amazing", he whispered into her ear, which made Andy blush and shake her head at him.

"I love you", he said quietly into Andy's ear, making Andy look up at Sam and smiling softly at him.

she leaned up to his ear and kissed and softly, making Sam close his eyes.

he missed her touch, having her this close again . when they heard the hospital door open, Sam had to readjust his pants.

the nurse came into the room and smiled at the sight in front of her, she had been Sam's nurse since was admitted to hospital, and she had never seen Andy and Sam apart.

the nurse did her rounds and smiled at Sam and Andy and left.

as soon as Sam heard the door close, he moved Andy so she was on top him again and kissed her forehead. Andy sighed rested her head gently on Sam's shoulder.

Sam shifted a bit so they were both comfortable on that tiny bed. As much as it was a small bed, Sam wouldn't have it any way than to have Andy next to him at that very moment.

Sam sighed and looked down at Andy and lifted her head up for a moment.

"You and uh Collins", Sam started to say, Andy sat up and looked at Sam confused and shook her head and got off the bed and started to pack her clothes up in her bag, which made Sam confused

"I wouldn't of done what I did just did Sam if I still had feelings for Nick, I wouldn't of poured my heart out to you if I didn't meant what I said , you know that", Andy said shaking her head and.

Andy looked around the room she to make sure she had everything and went over to the bed and kissed Sam's forehead.

"McNally", Sam said, but Andy shook her head.

"you were with Marlo Sam, I was trying to move on, trying to be happy, I needed to be happy too", Andy said as she left the hospital room.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, and hoped that she would be back in his room , his arms again soon.

A:N:3 know people will be upset with me right now, but I had to put Nick in the story somewhere, and bad comments about Nick please, because like most people, I love Nick, just not with Andy.


	4. Chapter 4

Touch and Go

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A:N:2: I was going to write something to the guest who reviewed my last chapter, but I decided not to, this story isn't to pick on Sam or Andy, it's about them growing, learning from mistakes together, yes the last chapter ended different then most of my stories , but that's just how this story goes. If you aren't a Nick fan, then don't read this story, this story is not too pick on him either. Like I said in my last chapter, I like Nick, just not with Andy.

Chapter four

The Next Morning- Sam's hospital room.

Andy sighed as she opened the hospital room and closed the door behind her. she looked over at Sam who was still sound asleep.

Andy took a deep breath and took her seat next to his bed, where she belonged. Andy shook her head because she was mad at herself, for leaving him last night, without thinking about it.

Sam woke up when he felt someone's hand

go on his hand. his eyes slowly opened and he looked over at Andy and smiled at her and took a deep breath.

He moved over on the bed and he patted the bed when he was happy that he had made enough room for Andy to lie with him.

Andy smiled at Sam and got up and took her shoes off and laid down with him again.

Sam held onto Andy as tightly as he could and kissed her forehead and let out a breath.

"I love you", Sam said softly into Andy's ear , making Andy look up at him and lean up and kiss Sam softly on his lips, making Sam hold his breath for a moment.

Andy moved away from him for a moment and took a breath .

"Sam I'm sorry that I left suddenly last night, but you have to understand that bringing up nick after I', Andy stopped speaking then because her face was going red and Sam couldn't help but grin at her. She was adorable in Sam's eyes, even when they were fighting, or avoiding each other, he still thought Andy McNally was adorable no matter what.

"I'm sorry I brought it up like that Andy, I didn't mean to upset you the way that I did ", Sam said to Andy taking a deep breath.

" I meant what I said before everything happened Andy, all vie wanted is for you to be happy, and if your happy with Collins", Sam started to say, but stopped when he saw tears coming down Andy's face.

Sam sighed and wiped some tears away from Andy's face. Once all the tears were gone, he rested his forehead against Andy's.

"I don't want Nick, I did at first, I thought I had feelings for him, I must of", Andy said quietly.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"but you can't hold that against me Sam, you moved on too", Andy said to Sam, lifting her head up to look at him straight into his eyes.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that she was right.

" I tried to move on Andy, I did what I thought was right to do", Sam said to Andy closing his eyes and sighing.

Sam shifted a bit a took Andy's face in his hands, and let out a breath. God he had missed her last night, even though it was just one night, it felt like forever for him.

"let's make a promise to each other, right here right now", Sam said in a serious tone, making Andy eye him carefully.

Sam took a deep breath and moved some hair out of Andy's fringe and pressed his lips to her forehead kissing her softly.

"No more running , no more hiding, when we're not happy with each other we talk , sort it out, we grow together Andy, we have both changed in the last year, I hope for the better, now it's time for us to grow change together, as more of a couple", Sam said sighing.

" I realized that when Marlo and I were together, I showed her off more, and for that I sorry for Andy", Sam said to Andy shaking his head.

Andy took a deep breath, and looked at Sam and sighed.

"when I saw you Sam, when I was still undercover, when I opened that door, and you were there, I just wanted to run into your arms, and hold onto you", Andy said wiping some tears away from her e yes.

"it's probably a good thing I didn't seeing Marlo was there", Andy said laughing and shaking her head.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and hugged Andy as tight as he could right then.

" I thought when you went undercover it was a sign I should move on, so I tried too", Sam said through Andy's hair.

Andy moved her head away from Sam and kissed his forehead again. "fresh start", Andy said quietly. Sam smiled softly at her and nodded his head and kissed Andy's forehead again.

"fresh start", he said quietly to Andy.

Chloe's hospital room Monday- that afternoon

Dov held onto Chloe's hand while the Doctors did a check up on her, no matter what was

happening right now, he knew he had to be strong, for himself and Chloe. No matter what was going on, what she hid from him, he loved her and that's all that he cared about right now.

the Doctor looked at Dov and smiled and nodded his head.

"She's doing fine, the longer she sleeps, the better it is", the Doctor explained to him. Dov closed his eyes and sighed, knowing the doctor was right, even though he didn't like it one bit.

a few hours later, Dov was still in Chloe's room, holding her hand, and he looked over at her in the bed, so quiet and suddenly saw her eyes open.

Dov sighed in relief and stood up and bent over and kissed Chloe's forehead. He rested his head against hers for a moment.

Chloe just looked up at him and smiled at him, Dov couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"welcome back price, you gave everyone quite a scare", Dov whispered against choler's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Touch and Go

A:N: Disclaimer : I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N:2 there will be an slight jump in this chapter, I hope you will see where this why I am doing this.

Chapter five

one week later-15th division

Andy looked around her work place and smiled softly and sighed at the same time. she really didn't feel like being at work today, she just wanted to be at her condo, with Sam.

Andy decided that Sam was going to stay at her place while he was still recovering . Sam protested, but Andy wouldn't have it any other way.

Andy wanted to be there for Sam while he was still recovering, she had to be there for him. she wouldn't forgive herself if she wasn't there.

Andy looked at the roster and sighed at the sight of her being on desk duty, she hated desk duty.

Andy made her way over to front desk and sighed at the sight of Gail, she forgot that they were partnered together today, well this was going to be awkward.

Andy knew that she had to sort things out with Gail, and the sooner the better, but she just didn't know how too.

Andy took a deep breath and made her way over to front desk.

the day dragged on for Andy, she just wanted to go home, and sighed in relief when her shift was over. Andy sighed and got up and made her way to the locker room, today didn't go as she planned.

"Hey Andy", Gail said quietly to Andy, making Andy turn around and smile at her former friend,

"Want to go for a drink at the penny? ", Gail asked Andy. Andy smiled softly.

"It's okay if you don't, I know that you might be busy with Sam", Gail added softly.

Andy smiled at Gail and shook her head. "I'll call him and get him to meet us there, he's been wanting to catch up with everyone", Andy said softly to Gail, who smiled softly and nodded her head at Andy.

Andy smiled and made her way to the locker room and pulled out her phone.

"Hey", Sam said on the other line. Andy smiled as she was putting her jacket on.

"Listen Gail invited me to the penny, so we could talk", Andy said softly on the line to Sam.

"oh yeah that's fine, I think Ollie wants to catch up", Sam said on the other line.

"let me guess, you are meeting him at the penny", Andy said in a teasing tone. Sam smiled softly on the other line, god he loved this women a ridiculous amount.

"I'll meet you there okay?", Andy asked Sam

"You're not walking to the penny", Sam said to Andy in a stern voice, and Andy sighed.

Sam had been pretty protective of her lately and if she was honest with herself, she could understand why. with everything that had happened, he was allowed to be protective of her.

finally she told Sam that she would get a lift with someone to the penny.

The penny- that night

Andy sat down at a table waiting for Gail to come back with their drinks.

Gail sat down and placed Andy's drinks near her.

"just answer me one thing", Gail quietly said to Andy, who nodded her head slowly at friend

"did you and Nick get together while you two were away undercover?", Gail asked Andy holding a breath.

Andy shook her head as fast as she could.

"NO way, all through while we were undercover, he kept talking about you Gail, about how much he missed you, and I was driving him crazy talking about Sam a lot ", And said laughing, shaking her head.

Gail laughed and shook her head.

Andy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Gail, nick and I ", Andy said shaking her head.

Gail took a breath and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's put it in the past, over done, there are other things to worry about right now", Gail said shaking her head. Andy smiled and nodded her head, in shock, not knowing what else to do.

"just do not ever dates one of my ex partners , ever again", Gail warned Andy. Andy let out a breath and nodded her head in agreement.

Andy and Gail sorted things out and had a couple of drinks together when Andy noticed Oliver and Sam walk into the penny together. Sam noticed Andy and smiled winked over at her, making Gail roll her eyes at Andy.

Andy looked at Gail , confused.

"you and Sam belong together McNally, don't screw it up this time", Gail said softly to Andy.

Andy smiled and nodded her head and smiled when everyone came and to the table.

Sam grabbed the chair next to Andy and put it behind her and Andy leaned against him, resting her back on Sam's chest.

"You okay?", Sam mumbled into Andy's hair.

Andy turned around and nodded her head and Sam winked at her.

"Has anyone heard from Chloe? or Dov?", Andy asked looking around the group and everyone shook their head.

Andy sighed and shook head.

it was getting late, and Sam was getting sleepy.

everyone got up and left the penny .

Andy's condo- that night

As soon as Andy closed her front door, Sam pushed her against it and kissed her everywhere he could, making Andy moan softly.

Sam shook his head and stepped away, breathing heavily looking at Andy, who was doing exactly the same thing.

he walked over to her and rested his head against Andy's for a moment, and let out a breath.

"sorry", he mumbled to her.

Andy shook her head and pushed him away and took his head and they both went into her bed room and went to bed, holding each other. for now, that would do for the both of them.

_5 am - Andy's condo

Andy groaned when she heard knocking at the front door. she got up and quietly made her way to the front door and was shocked to see dov there, with a bag in his hands, tears in his eyes.

"I know it's late, but I just couldn't go home", Dov said to Andy shaking his head.

Andy sighed opened the front door and let dov in.

she knew by the look on his face he needed to talk, and she was going to be there for him, no matter what time it was.

A:N:3: sorry about the wait, I've been kind of stuck and not well, I hope it's worth the wait, I promise that the next chapter won't take as long for me to update.


	6. Chapter 6

Touch and go

Chapter six

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A:N2: sorry this chapter has taken me so long to update, I have been stuck on all my stories for a while now, but hopefully that will not happen again for a while haha hopefully this chapter will make it up to you guys.

Later that Morning - Andy's Condo

Dov woke up before both Sam and Andy that morning, he just couldn't sleep at all. Too many things were going through his mind and he just couldn't seem to switch any of the thoughts he had in his head off.

Chloe his girlfriend was injured , and married. He didn't want to go home last night, didn't want to go be alone thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days, and he just wanted to be around another person who had been going through , and that person was Andy.

sure, the situation between himself and Andy were different, after all, Sam wasn't married but he was in another relationship with someone else, and Andy wasn't married to Nick, but she was still seeing him.

Andy woke up before Sam, and slowly made her way over to her lounge room, Remembering that Dov had come over to her place last night.

Dov noticed her straight away and smiled softly at his friend.

Andy made her way to the kitchen and started making coffee for herself , Sam and Dov.

Dov smiled and took the coffee from her and sighed when Andy sat down next to her.

"sorry about last night, I just didn't want to go home", Dov said to Andy, who smiled at him and nodded her head, waiting for him to continue talking.

Dov let out a breath and placed his coffee on the coffee table and turned and looked over at his friend, the one who he thought of his sister, not friend.

"I just can't get my head around it,", Dov said suddenly to Andy, who nodded her head waiting for him to continue talking.

"I mean sure, we all have secrets, but being married and not telling anyone, that's a huge one to keep", Dov said looking at Andy.

again, all Andy did was nod her head.

"you know I fell for her pretty hard, I'm pretty sure I haven't felt this way about anyone before", Dov said quietly. Andy looked at her friend surprised.

"well go back to that hospital and sort it out with her", Andy told Dov to do.

Dov looked over at her shocked, he didn't expect her to say that at all.

Sam came out of the bedroom and went into the lounge room and smiled at the sight of Dov and Andy talking to each other. Sam always knew that those two were close, and so it didn't surprise him at all when Dov came over to Andy's the night before.

Andy turned around and saw Sam in the kitchen and smiled softly at him, and he grabbed his coffee and winked back at her and started making his way over to the lounge room and sat behind Andy.

Andy looked at her friend and sighed.

"Dov, if Chloe really means that much to you, then you can't just give up on her, you need to work things out with her", Andy said softly to her friend.

Dov sighed and closed his eyes and let out a breath. He already knew he couldn't give up on choler, even if his head told him too, because she lied to him, his heart just wouldn't let him.

Dov sat down quietly on the lounge chair, just thinking things through. Sure himself and Chloe didn't have such a easy start, but when they finally got their act together, he had fallen for her, and hard.

he thought about all those years, of trying to find the right person for himself, how he got sick of failing each and every time.

how he had always seemed to break someone's heart, or how somehow his heart got broken. If Dov was honest with himself right now, that's what it had felt like to him.

it felt like his heart was breaking, and he didn't want that to happen at all.

Dov looked at Sam and Andy, knowing that they still had things to sort out, but he knew that they would make it, he always had faith in these two working things out.

suddenly Dov got up and grabbed his jacket and went to the kitchen and washed his mug.

he went back to the couch where Sam and Andy were sitting and smiled at the sight of them sitting together , holding hands.

Andy stood up and went up to Dov and hugged him tightly. Dov let out a breath and hugged her tighter .

Dov let go of Andy and stepped away from her for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to talk to Chloe", he said to Andy and she smiled and watched Dov leave her condo.

Sam got up from the couch and slowly made his way to Andy and hugged her tightly from behind.

Andy let out a breath and leaned against Sam.

Sam couldn't take the movements Andy was doing while he was hugging her, so he started attacking her neck with kisses.

suddenly, Sam was pushed on the couch with Andy coming on top of him, and attacking his neck once again.

Sam couldn't take it anymore and pushed Andy off him and got up and started pushing her towards her bedroom.

they got to her bedroom and Sam pushed her gently down on her bed and crawled on top of her slowly.

he rested his head against hers for a moment and let out a breath and kissed her softly on the lips and groaned from the noises she was making.

"are you sure?" , Sam asked her quietly. Andy nodded her head and Sam smiled at her and got up and started taking his shirt off and grinned at the face she was making.

Andy got up and started taking her clothes off too and suddenly , she was on top of Sam, pulling the sheet covers over them.

An hour later, Sam was on top of Andy breathing heavily. he rolled off her and grinned at the face she was giving him and pulled her over to him.

"Thank you for giving me another chance McNally", Sam whispered into her ear.

Andy looked up at Sam and nodded her head smiled.

"Thank you for letting me in Sam", Andy said just as quietly and Sam smiled softly at her and pulled her closer to him.

suddenly, they were both fast asleep.

Chloe's hospital room.

Dov sighed took a breath and went into the room. god, he hated seeing her like this.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Dov next to her bed.

"I'm sorry Dov, was and I were over years ago I just haven't finalised it yet", she said to Dov, shaking her head, letting the tears fall down her face.

Dov sighed and shook his head and got up and went over to Chloe and started wiping the tears away from her face.

"It's in the past now Price, you chose me and I won't let you regret that decision ", Dov said to Chloe.

"it's always going to be you Dov, always", Chloe said to Dov, in a sleepy voice and he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"sleep , I'm not going anywhere ", he promised Chloe and she closed her eyes and fell asleep with Dov's arms in her arms.

A:N:2 hopefully that chapter made up for t he long wait, I promise the next chapter won't take as long as this one. please tell me what you think. Next up, it's time for Chloe to go home, how does she handle it? how can Dov make her feel safe? what happens for Sam and Andy when one of Sam's ex.'s comes back?


	7. Chapter 7

touch and go

A:N: Disclaimer : I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

chapter seven

One week later Monday Morning - Chloe's apartment

Dov went into Chloe's apartment slowly with her, he wanted to make sure she was okay, this was a big step for her, even if she didn't want to admit it. Chloe had been in hospital a bit longer than Sam was in the Hospital which was understandable, her injury was a lot worse than Sam's, not that Dov was comparing it at all.

Chloe had been in Hospital for about a month. now she was back at her place, and she couldn't be more happier.

when Chloe looked around her place, she turned around and smiled at Dov, and made her way over to him and hugged him tightly.

Dov let out a breath and held onto Chloe as tightly as he could.

"thank you for being here for me", Chloe said quietly into Dov's ear and he let out a breath.

"always will be price", he said quietly.

suddenly, Chloe kissed Dov on the lips and he kissed her just as hard back.

Dov stopped the kiss and looked at Chloe and rested his head against hers and let out a breath and took her hand and dragged her to the couch.

Dov and Chloe spent the day on her couch, just talking and watching T.V. as much as Dov had missed touching her, he didn't want to rush things with her. after all, Chloe just got out of hospital and she was still very sleepy. which once again, Dov totally understood. Dov looked down at Chloe , who was lying her head on his chest, and smiled down at her and kissed her forehead softly.

Chloe looked up at Dov and smiled at him softly.

Andy's apartment that afternoon.

Andy smiled as she made her way into her kitchen, smelling the cooking that Sam was cooking.

when she made her way into the kitchen, she walked behind Sam and wrapped her arms around him and Sam closed his eyes at the feeling she was giving him.

Andy let go of Sam and sat on the kitchen bench and Sam grinned at her and made his way over to her and Andy made some room so that Sam could fit in between her legs.

Sam shook his head and started kissing Andy's neck and Andy couldn't help but moan at what he was doing to her.

"we're meant to be going to the penny tonight", Sam mumbled to Andy who sighed and let out a breath and leaned her head on Sam's shoulder.

"well I'm going to have a shower while you are cooking dinner", Andy said to Sam and pushed him away and started walking away from him.

Sam stood in the same spot for a moment shocked. he shook his head and went to check on the dinner which was in the oven and grinned at the fact that it wasn't ready yet.

Sam put extra time on the dinner and ran up to the bathroom and shook his head when he saw the door wasn't locked.

Sam slowly went inside and got undressed quickly and quietly went into the shower.

"I thought you had dinner to get ready", Andy moaned as Sam attacked her neck.

Sam shook his head and pushed Andy against the shower wall and attacked her neck.

"you can't just kiss someone like that and walk away McNally, it's called teasing", Sam mumbled as he attacked her neck again, making Andy moan more.

the next thing Sam knew. he was pushed against the shower wall and attacked with kisses.

the next thing he knew, the oven timer went off and he groaned as he left the shower.

Monday night- the Penny

The penny was crowed for some reason tonight, and Sam would not let go of Andy's hand.

Andy didn't mind though so she just held onto his hand. while Sam was ordering the drinks for them , Andy kept looking around the penny for a table. she caught eye on one and told Sam and he winked at her kissed her and let her go.

trace and Steve came into the penny and saw Andy and went over to talk to her

Andy got carried away talking and lost track at where Sam was at the bar. Andy didn't mind though, she was busy talking to her best friend and knew that Sam would come back eventually with her drink.

Andy finally saw a glimpse of Sam and her eyes went wide when she saw him talking to another women.

she knew it wasn't Monica, this lady had light brown hair. she knew it wasn't Marlo, because Marlo had darker brown hair.

Sam turned around and saw Andy looking at him and winked at her and motioned for her to come over to him. Andy made her way over to him.

Sam smiled and pulled Andy over to his side and kissed her forehead and gave her drink to her.

Sam caught Andy looking at the lady and shook his head and patted Andy's shoulder to get her attention.

Andy looked up and Sam and he groaned at the way she was looking at him.

"McNally, this is Casey Smith, Case, this is Andy McNally, my girlfriend, the very one that I was just talking to you about", Sam said while grinning at Andy's face, who was just shocked.

"Hey Andy, I'm Casey, I was Sam's girlfriend throughout high school", Casey said to Andy, who just looked over at Sam, who grinned and shrugged his shoulders at her.

"well it looks like my husband is here, Sam it was so nice seeing you after all these years, and good luck with your future, Andy it was lovely to meet you", Casey said as she hugged both Sam and Andy goodbye.

when Casey left, Sam lifted Andy up on a stool and made her sit down on it.

Andy grabbed him by his belt loops and made Sam come to her as close as she could, making Sam shake his head at Andy and kiss her forehead.

"I think we should go back and start what we began in the shower", Sam said huskily, and it made Andy shiver .

Andy got off the stool and grabbed her things as Sam finished his beer.

Andy's apartment- Monday night

As soon As they were in Andy's apartment, Andy pushed Sam against the wall and kissed him hard, which made Sam bring her legs around him and walked them to her bedroom.

when they got to her bedroom, Sam put her on her bed and crawled up to her.

in one swift motion, Andy was on Sam and attacking his belt , which made Sam left his legs up.

Andy made her way to his chest, which she could now see, because she undid the buttons on his shirt as soon as she could.

"what were you saying about me to your ex girlfriend", Andy said to Sam in a husky voice which made him shiver.

Sam flipped them over again so he was on top of Andy and grinned at her when she moaned softly .

flip them over and grin at him when she pulled the covers on them.

an hour later, Sam was lying on t he bed with Andy on his chest, fast asleep.

Sam remembered what Casey had said to him and it made him smile.

**Casey:" If you love Andy this much Sam, you need to ask her to marry you, we have been sitting here for half an hour and you have just talked about her".**

**Sam: "one day I will Case, one day"**

at that thought Sam smiled to himself turned the bed lamp off and fell asleep.

Chloe's apartment- Midnight

A scream was what woke Dov up. He turned around and Saw Chloe sitting up, head in her knees breathing heavily. Dov sat up and turned on the bed lamp and dragged Chloe over to him.

"I got you, you're okay, it's all over", Dov said to Chloe.

Chloe looked over at Dov, with terrified look on her face and hugged Dov as tightly as she could.

"Don't leave", Chloe said softly to Dov.

Dov just held onto Chloe as tight as he could closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere Price", Dov said softly into her ear and straight away, Chloe calmed down.

for the rest of the night, Chloe slept in Dov's arms and wouldn't let go of him.

but if Dov was honest with himself, he wouldn't have it any other way

A:N:2 : I think this story is coming to a end very shortly. Next up, what was Chloe's dream about? Oliver has a problem can he talk to his best friend about it? Is Andy really okay with the fact that Sam randomly saw his high school sweetheart? what happens when there is a call from Andy's dad? is her Dad okay?


	8. Chapter 8

Touch and Go

A:N :Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

Chapter eight

that morning- Chloe's apartment

Dov was the first one out of bed that morning. He couldn't really go back to sleep after Chloe's nightmare had woke him up that night.

Dov was worried, worried about his girlfriend who he fell in love with very quickly. his heart pretty much tore apart when he found out she was married, but he wasn't going to give up. Dov smiled softly when he saw Chloe walk into the kitchen where he was she took a breath and made her way over to him, knowing she had to tell him about her dream. she already didn't tell him about being married, and she regretted that so much.

Chloe made her way over to Dov and took the coffee he had made her and sat down at her kitchen table.

Dov made his way over to her. Chloe took a deep breath and looked over at Dov, who was waiting for her to something to him, anything, to explain what her dream was about.

again, Chloe took a deep breath.

"we were partnered that day that Kevin ford Ambushed 15th division", Chloe said and Dov nodded his head, waiting for her to continue.

again Chloe took a deep breath.

"Ford hit both of us , and we both went to the hospital, and I recovered, but you, you didn't", she said to dov, shaking her head trying to stop the tears coming out of her eyes.

Dov closed his eyes and made his way over to Chloe and took her in his arms.

"we're both okay, Kevin Ford isn't going to hurt anyone again", Dov said quietly into choler's ear, who was starting to calm down.

they both ate breakfast and lazed around choler's house for the day, just wanting time alone together.

Andy's apartment- the next morning.

Sam woke up before Andy did that morning, not that it surprised him. Andy loved sleeping in. he was lying in bed just watching her sleep, one of his favourite things to do.

"you know I don't like you watching me sleep", Andy mumbled in her sleep and Sam just shook his head and made his way on top of Andy, kissing her neck, making her moan.

they got up and Sam started to make breakfast.

the day went quickly for the both of them, they spent the day relaxing, not doing much.

Sam groaned when he heard his phone ring and then smiled when he saw his best friends name on the screen.

"Sammy, just the man I needed to talk too", Oliver said in a happy and loud voice, making Sam roll his eyes.

"I have a question for you brother", Oliver said to Sam who just shook his head and waited for his best friend to continue saying whatever he wanted to say.

"Can we meet up at the penny for a snack soon?", Oliver asked Sam, who again just rolled his eyes, not surprised that his best friend was thinking about food.

they agreed to meet up and decided on the cafe near Andy's apartment, Sam not feeling like travelling too far.

The cafe - half an hour later.

Sam was sitting at the cafe, listening to his best friend talking about his kids, Izzy to be exact.

Oliver looked at his best friend and took a deep breath.

"Sammy", Oliver said to Sam, and Sam raised his eyebrows, waiting for Oliver to continue saying whatever it was that was on his mind.

"How would you like to be a godfather?", Oliver asked him and Sam's mouth went wide and grinned at his best friend.

Sam got up and patted Oliver on his back and sat back down.

Oliver again took a deep breath.

"Celery is four months pregnant today", Oliver explained and Sam nodded his head, smiling at his best friend.

"I would be honoured Ollie", Sam said to his best friend quietly.

the rest of the talk with the two of them was how moody Celery was already. Sam couldn't help but think about having kids with Andy while Oliver was rambling on.

that night- Sam's place.

Sam closed the door behind him and sighed. He watched Andy storm around the kitchen looking for a drink, a strong drink.

Sam took a deep breath and made his way over to the kitchen,

Andy slammed a bottle of beer on the kitchen bench, making Sam jump back a bit.

Andy looked at Sam and took a deep breath.

"You really don't think it's strange that we saw your high school sweetheart twice in one week?", Andy asked Sam throwing her hands in the air.

Sam and Andy went to a restaurant for dinner that night near Sam's place and again saw his ex girlfriend and her husband at the restaurant .

Sam took a deep breath an d made his way over to her.

"she lives around her McNally, grew up with me", Sam said quietly to Andy, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"hey", Sam said to her grabbing her hands.

"It was high school, a long-time ago, I don't even think about her anymore", Sam said to Andy, who just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm over reacting aren't I", Andy said to Sam who was grinning and nodding his head to her.

"It's just I just got you back and knowing you have a past with her', Andy said shaking her head.

"It's a past McNally", Sam said quietly into her ear and she let out a breath and nodded her head, knowing she was right.

"besides, why would I want to be with her when the love of my life is right in front of me", Sam again said quietly into Andy's ear.

Andy put the beer down and hugged Sam as tightly as she could.

the rest of the night was just the two of them, talking about past lovers.

at 11 pm they were on the couch watching TV together .

Sam looked over at Andy who had falling asleep and turned off the TV and stood up and picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

once Sam was down to his boxers, he kissed Andy's forehead.

"Not leaving you again McNally", Sam said quietly into her ear before turning the bed lamp off and fell asleep himself.


End file.
